


Claimed By the Sea

by WillSherJohnKhan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Splash (1984)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Victorian Sherlolly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: She just knew she had to help him.Disclaimer:I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.





	Claimed By the Sea

***

APPLEDORE MANOR – DEVON – 1895

It sat precariously on the edge of a cliff, looking down upon an isolated cove that was said to once be a favourite haunt for smuggling. Legend had it that smugglers hid their ill-gotten gains comprising of whisky and tobacco in the series of caves that encircled the bay. But no matter how hard the Customs Officials tried they could never discover the whereabouts of the illegal contraband thanks to a number of ingeniously conceived and constructed tunnels that wound their way from the sandy beach below, up through the impenetrable rock of the cliff face to emerge where the formidable structure now stood.

*

Professor Moriarty had warned her never to enter his laboratory that was buried deep within the subterranean depths of the building, where all was cool and damp. Molly had no intentions of doing so, it was completely unappealing in all respects, and she was more than happy to never set foot in it.

That was until she overheard part of the most extraordinary conversation between her employer and his colleague Colonel Moran. 

It concerned the Professor’s recent acquisition, a creature he had set out to capture. Having successfully trapped it, he had had it installed in his laboratory for further examination.

*

MORIARTY’S LABORATORY

These were the circumstances that led her here, standing before an enormous tank, looking through the glass, unable to take her eyes off the being imprisoned within. His upper body was that of a human male, while below his waist was the most magnificent tail.

Even submerged in water she could see his head of unruly curls, while he observed her silently with inquisitive sea-tossed stormy eyes. He had a presence and a bearing about him that spoke of intelligence and a quiet strength.

Molly could not bear to see such a magnificent creature caged so cruelly. She knew she had to help him escape this terrible place, no matter the personal cost.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and any Comments, they are always greatly appreciated. :-)


End file.
